


Calamari Calamity || A Splatoon Hunger Games AU

by Quixotic_Dragon, zhoelaces



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Houzuki Sibs, Hunger Games AU, Multi, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Dragon/pseuds/Quixotic_Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoelaces/pseuds/zhoelaces
Summary: A Hunger Games AU based on the Hunger Games Simulator (https://brantsteele.net/hungergames/), made possible with the help of Dragon.All the results are based on what happened during a simulation with minor adjustments to make a cohesive story and main protagonist, along with modifications to make this more Splatoon-themed.





	1. What is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the great splatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512782) by [perhapssoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon). 



> This chapter introduces the characters to their scenario, along with explaining how things work.

Not one single cephalopod out of the twenty-four gathered in the small, dimly-lit room at the table knows what's going on. Everyone's sitting near people they know vaguely well. The S4, going in the order of Army, Aloha, Mask, and Skull, are together. Surprisingly enough, team X Blood, and their leader, sits to Skull's right. Then, there's the Blue Team sitting together beside the X Bloods, along with Rider to Goggles' right, Hachi to Bobble's left, and Gloves next to Hachi. Emperor's team is next to Gloves, the true leader of the team to the left of Gloves. Laceless sits inbetween Prince and N-Pacer, the nervous inkling's eyes dart around. He notices the idol duos, Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters, are also present. That completes the circle of confused murmuring, with the newest inkling to the scene being the only one completely silent. The murmuring dies down slowly as vividly colored eyes wander, the others taking notice of who's there. Eventually, there's complete silence, yet hostility is tense in the air as rivals glare at each other.

"Yo, anyone got a clue 'bout what's goin' on here?" Pearl speaks up, the only one truly relaxed as she kicked her iridescent shoes onto the table, attempting to lean back but her height not allowing her to. "Or we just gonna keep the vibe shit in here?"

Laceless notices a few open their mouths to protest the idol's words, namely Army, Emperor, Marina, and Rider. Before any can speak, they're abruptly cut off by a high-pitched beep over a speaker resulting in most covering their ears. Attention is brought to an octoling with pale green skin, bright blue-green tentacles, dark shades hiding their eyes, and a small commander's cap holding an old-fashioned telephone stained with teal marks on the metal. Laceless's expression is filled with confusion as some members at the table hitch their breath. Chairs are turned to face the octoling, seeing as they have some importance to the current situation. The sickly-looking octoling makes their way to a small desk with a projector on it, placing the telephone down on top of it and spinning it around so the face-like features are facing the table of cephalopods. The octoling stands attentively to the side, arms behind their back, as they appear to be waiting for further instruction. The air in the room changes from tense hostility to unnerving anticipation. As the twenty-four guests wait a full minute, the stoic octoling furrows their brows and breaks their militant character to examine the telephone, muttering something in an unfamiliar language. They bang the top of the machine with a fist, the noise loud enough to cause Laceless to jump in his seat. At that, the telephone comes to life, a buoyancy to it's metal figure.

"BZZT- What's crack-a-lackin', my dawgs?" It speaks, prompting a mixture of puzzling and sneering looks, a few laced with fear and distrust. "Let us bounce right into it, fo show." An inkling stood up, slamming her hands on the table and giving the telephone and empty octoling a look of pure hatred. Laceless, along with several others, have pure confusion on their face.

"Pear-" "Quit the act, you damn phone!" Pearl shouts, interrupting the older of the monarchy brothers' warning. "The hell are we here for!? If you're gonna keep this shitty retro act going, I might just **cut a fish!** " "Pearl, what in cod's na-" "Silence, Number Twenty-Three and Number Eight," The octoling demands, taking a step forward to the short inkling, grabbing a dualie from the desk the telephone and projector are on, aiming it at the siblings. Laceless's ink runs cold - are they going to be attacked!? "If you would like, we may do this a challenging way." Silence met the octoling, prompting them to lower the dualie. "As expected. Have a seat." Pearl begrudgingly obliged, muttering something under her breath as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"If I may ask," The orange-tentacled inkling speaks up from across the table, "Who are you?" The suspicion in Army's eyes in unmistakable. The telephone beeps, mechanical noises coming from it as the octoling glances over. The mood shifts once more with the organic voice coming from the piece of scrap metal as opposed to the artificial voice.

"Pearl Houzuki, Number Twenty-Three, is correct to have her suspicions," It says, the robotic slang from just moments ago completely gone. This time, Rider threatens to speak and is met with nothing as the telephone continues. "Seeing as it is necessary, I shall inform you of your current situation. I am Tartar, an A.I. programmed nearly 12,000 years prior to this moment, and my companion is Number 1749. We are constructing the first game of it's kind in this era, and you twenty-four have been selected to participate." Leaving no time for anyone to raise more questions, the octoling turns on the projector and Tartar keeps speaking. A slide is projected onto the blank wall, what appears to be the assistant to the machine shown with a "questioning" look on their face.

"There are many forms of entertainment, including the tasteless singing and dancing of your kind," - Laceless glances over to the idols, but his attention is drawn back as the slide changes to a drawn image of octarian soldiers in what appears to be turf war - "and battling over trivial ideas proposed by those you see as higher-ups without anything to their names. In order to achieve something, as well as provide some more 'entertainment' for your kind, I took the pleasure of gathering inspiration from several forms of entertainment from the time humans ruled this world and made it come to life." The slide changes to a few octolings in the wilderness, one brutally attacking another with what appears to be a knife. Eyes widen and gasps audible as the guests listen to the presentation. "I present to you; The Hunger Games, a formally popular book and movie series that has been long forgotten and lost in time. A game purely based on survival. Twenty-four enter, one makes it out alive." Tartar pauses, allowing time for outbursts.

"What!?" "That's so uncool!" "Are we gonna die!?" "There's no way you're serious, right..~?" "Is this some siiiick joke?" "Hmph, as if you're being honest." "This is bullshit!" "This can't be legal!" "Ha ha!~ We're gonna die!~" Laceless is speachless, feeling his hand shake at the thought of this morbid form of "entertainment". Who would want to see such a horrendous thing!? "Oh, this'll be fun~!" A girl with a crazed look in her eyes says slyly, a smirk on her face. "No way in hell is this real!" "A-Are you sure we aren't dreaming..?" Laceless speaks up for the first time as the group is silenced with the raise of a hand from the sickly octoling.

"Allow the explanation to continue before jumping to conclusions," Tartar raises his voice. The octoling hits a button to change to the next slide, showing a diagram of an octoling wearing an ink tank and carrying a splattershot in their hands. "You each will go into the area equipped with the weapon you commonly use in your worthless game, along with an ink tank filled with a special mixture of ink that's more powerful and inflicts more pain. Not only that, but the tanks have been broken, thus no respawns will take place. If you are 'splatted', taking enough damage to cause the ink tank to act in it's normal mannerism and send you back to a respawn to avoid permanent damage, you'll face death. However, removing ink tanks is strictly prohibited. Damage to the ink tanks is also unadvised, but not banned. Other weapons aside ink-based ones are permitted, but they must be gathered in the Cornucopia. You may use any means of attack, and you do not have to help the other you are paired with. After all, only one may remain standing and gets the privilege of returning to your normal, pathetic life."

"Any questions?" As Tartar concludes the lecture, Laceless's breath becomes fast and shallow as his heart rapidly beats in his chest. The speech even wipes off Aloha's smile, the care-free inkling's gaze serious as he bites his lip. Not even Pearl can protest and no one has any questions. Even Goggles knows this is serious enough, no fooling response out of him. The only one still smiling is Bobble, but it's clear that she's nervous. That is, until Red Sole breaks out in maniac laughter. It makes Laceless's skin crawl as the girl keeps going until she calms herself down. Even her teammates look uncomfortable with her. 

"So what you're saying is we gotta kill everyone?" She asks. "Kill everyone, any means necessary, while surviving in a wasteland outside of Inkopolis for entertainment?" "Correct," Tartar responds. This prompts a gleeful look in the girl's eyes. "However, as mentioned, only one survives. Even if you and your partner are the only ones left, it does not conclude until it's left to one singular entity. You each have been assigned numbers that you are referred to as." The octoling standing at the projector hears their cue and passes out small cards, numbered one to twenty-four. It's no surprise when Pearl is faced with a card the reads "Number Twenty-Three" and Emperor receives "Number Eight".

"One last important note, although it's concern to you is insignificant unless you're victorious. There will be a grand prize for the victor aside from being allowed to live. The games begin tomorrow, so it is advised you all proceed down the hall to the left of Number 1749. They will lead the way to each of your rooms, and you will be sharing with your partner." With that, the phone goes silent and the octoling takes control.

"Follow me," They say in a monotone voice. "Do not try to attack me or the Commander, you will be executed on the spot." With that warning, everyone slowly stands, some hastily, others nervously. As they fall into line, silently murmuring to one another, behind the octoling, they're lead to a corridor with twelve rooms, six on either side. First to be dropped off is Goggles and Specs, the more spontaneous of the two eagerly walking inside. It then goes to Bobble and Headphones, then Rider and Hachi, Gloves and Emperor, Prince and Laceless.

As Laceless steps inside, he peers out to continue watching the order, a nervous expression as he sees Eging Jr. and N-Pacer, Army and Aloha, Mask and Skull, Vintage and Double Egg, Red Sole and Omega, Callie and Marie, and finally Pearl and Marina. When the octoling comes back his way, they squint at Laceless from behind their shades before pushing the inkling back in place. Prince places a hand on the younger inkling's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "It'll be alright, Laceless. We'll make it through this, and I'm positive that no one will be willing to hurt another."

"I-If... If you say so.. Prince."


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of utter chaos, and Laceless must face the harsh reality of a sick game being played.

Laceless's breath quickens as he follows Prince out the door of the room, hand in hand. The eleven other pairs of cephalopods are following as well - the octoling from the other day leads the pack. His whole body is telling him not to follow, not to leave the room, not to go and face whatever is going to happen today but... The smallest part of him tells him that it'll be okay, it'll be okay because Prince is there. It'll be okay because everyone there is friends, right? Laceless's eyes glance over to the group lagging behind - the X Bloods. It sends a shiver down his spine as the girl with pigtails has that same crazed look in her eye when she broke into maniac laughter at the realization of murdering each other. The boy turns his gaze away from the biggest threat and to some friends, Blue Team. At least they look somewhat more positive, Goggles and Bobble both smiling as Headphones and Specs are filled with dread. It's still a big mystery to Laceless as to how the two can smile when no one else can.

His train of thought comes to a halt when the octoling in front stops, veers off to a side, and beckons the group fourth onto what appears to be a stage. A stage in a dark room with no audience except a camera. Spotlights were harsh enough to make the idols, the squids who are used to this kind of environment, raise an arm to cover their eyes. But adjusting to the light is the least of the problems - the telephone known as "Tartar" is in Number 1749's arms. The octoling places it down on a small table in the center of the stage, in front of the twelve pairs standing in a straight line side-by-side. Laceless can feel Prince's grip on his hand tighten slightly. It's a surprise to him, the fact that someone regarded so highly and has taken a spotlight of his own feels nervous. But so does everyone else, judging by the looks on the faces (or what's implied in the case of Skull and Mask). Even with squids like Omega, a stone-cold expression is laced with worry in those bright pink eyes. Everyone... but Red Sole. All that's visible in the girl's face and posture is pure excitement.

"Let's not waste anymore time," The phone says. "Number 1749, distribute the weapons." With that, the sickly octoling retreats to a different room. As they come back, twenty-three more octolings follow. Each has a different weapon in hand, and each carries it without breaking a sweat. There's barely any difference in build, which is a pure shock as one carries a gold-plated dynamo roller in one hand. Ink tanks rest on their backs with numbers engraved on the top, matching the weapons. The one with the number 10 carved into the tank stands in front of Laceless, dark eyes hiding behind darker shades with a glowing red dot in front of the left eye. They wait for a cue, in which the octolings take off the tanks in unison and puts them on the victims. Laceless is caught off-guard by how cold the pale green fingers are, and he hears some protesting from Rider about being able to put on the tank himself. At another cue, the octolings hand everyone their weapons and step to the back of the stage behind the twenty-four contestants. Laceless now holds a splash-o-matic in shaky hands. It feels wrong to hold it, even though he's so familiar with the weapon. It isn't _his_ weapon. It's a weapon he has to use to murder. Then again... Laceless can't even stomach the idea of killing someone he knows, especially not someone he cares about. Once again, the inkling glances to the others. He takes one step forward out of the line to peer down all the way to the end on his left where the idols are standing. He's surprised to see what weapons they have: Callie holding what appears to be a carbon roller except with a yellow-green color replacing the red, Marie holding onto what appears to be a splat charger that's all black, Marina a sorella brella, and Pearl a pair of enperry dualies. He gets immediately back into line when the phone starts to speak again.

"Today is the start of the games. However, these aren't only for _my_ enjoyment. Otherwise, I have a rather large blender stored in a back room that I could cram you all into!" The last part is spat out with pure hatred in the organic voice of the metal box. "Number 1749, start the camera. This will be a live recording that will take over any other show currently in progress, so everyone will witness it!" As soon as the order is given, the octoling standing behind Goggles makes their way to the camera, lifting up their shades to see it better. It's chilling how empty those eyes look - black scleras with teal irises squinting as the octoling examines the buttons. They press one and a small, red dot is visible near the lens of the camera. Satisfied with fulfilling their task, Number 1749 puts their shades back on and heads back to their position behind Goggles. Meanwhile, pure panic sets into Laceless at the fact that everything that will happen will be seen by everyone who is watching TV at home.

"Greetings, cephalopod scum, and welcome to a superior form of entertainment!" The phone's superiority complex outweighs that of Emperor and Vintage combined multiplied by ten. "You may recognize the lifeforms before you, and lucky for you, you will see their complete _demise_ as we play a little game! Twenty-four enter, one remains." With that, each of the octolings behind the contestants grab a hold of them with such a strong force. "Watch it!" "Get off!" "What're you doing!?" Any struggles are futile, as evident by Rider, who struggled the most, not being able to break free. "We will take a quick break before we start!" The red light turns off and the octolings forcefully shove the inklings into line, leading them to another room. Laceless' heart stops as they get closer, the fear of that door being the last they enter.

Everything faded to black as the lights shut off. Laceless doesn't even know if he's awake or not, all the sound that he'd hear completely gone.

Then they were in an arena. The sunlight so harsh, so blinding. There's twenty-four podiums, each with a sanitized octoling next to a contestant, holding them tightly. Laceless holds his breath as a voice comes from a loud speaker somewhere in that large building everyone surrounds. "Welcome to The Hunger Games!" It's the phone. The voice sends a shutter through Laceless. "When the horn blows, you have the option of going for the Cornucopia or fleeing!" There was barely any time to prepare when a loud horn sounded, each of the octolings letting go before superjumping away. Laceless bolts for the building, noticing many take the chance to flee into the wilderness. It's not long before the young monarch runs into the party animal himself - Aloha. It seems as he was one of the few that chose to ran to the buildings as he gave an eerily friendly smile and a wink.

"Laceless, right? C'mon, let's find something~!" "A-Alright... Mr. Aloha," The yellow-haired inkling had little trust, but agree anyway. It isn't long before Rider stands in the way, Bobble tagging along to the stronger inkling with a smile on her face. That's when Laceless's suspicions about Aloha are confirmed. That friendly smile turns cold as the pink inkling holds up his .52 gal, hand on the trigger. "Outta my way, Rider~" His voice is smooth but the tone icy. "You may have helped me before, but we aren't friends here." Rider's grip tightens on his golden dynamo, Bobble behind him gets into a fighting stance with her slosher. Laceless holds out his own splash-o-matic, the weapon shaking in his grip. Before anyone tries to do anything, a loud screech rips through the air.

Heads turn as Marina stands over the body of Red Sole, a sharp piece of metal in the inkling's chest. The octoling's hands cover her mouth at the realization of the murder, Red Sole's screeches of pain stopping abruptly as she takes her final breath. Laceless almost drops his weapon in pure terror as the octoling flees, but Aloha uses this as an advantage and fires at Rider, six direct hits and a sharp yell of pain take him down with his ink tank going off, an explosion of pink and a dynamo crashes to the ground. Bobble attempts to take out Aloha directly after, but the party-goer is too fast and avoids the spray, striking a pose on the ground as another explosion of pink ink and screech of pain fills the air. Laceless drops his gun in pure panic and turns on his heels, using all his strength to run away.

Three canon shots fire in the distance. The games truly begin.


	3. Meeting and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic sets into Laceless as he flees, but the sights he sees aren't all that pretty either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, this has been an on/off process for me! I get too distracted too easily... qwq

There's no way that just happened. There's no way that Rider, Bobble, and Red Sole are truly dead. Even though he doesn't like the crazy girl, Laceless can't imagine wishing harm upon anyone. But that alone convinces the young inkling that this game is truly about survival, and in order to survive, he needs to find a source of water. He hides behind a thick tree for what seems like an hour, sliding his body down the bark and curling into a little ball. His mind is telling him, screaming at him that this is real, that he isn't safe, that he won't make it, that Prince- Where's Prince!? Oh cod, what was he doing during the first few minutes of this sick game!? He has to be alive, otherwise Laceless would've seen Prince getting slaughtered. That doesn't help him at all that he just ran away as soon as Aloha snapped and killed two inklings. The inkling takes a few moments to collect himself before slowly rising to his feet, taking little time to worry about his appearance and the state of his special team jacket before slowly making his way back to the Cornucopia, back to where the madness showed its true colors. To his surprise, there were inklings still there, those of which that are fighting for supplies. It's clear that everyone is keeping a distance from where the murders happened, the spaces where the bodies lay in the grass clear for at least ten feet. As the inkling wildly looks around for his friend, he spots one of the X Bloods with spiky hair running with what appears to be an empty bag. He looks over to his right and sees Mask running away from Callie with a bag in the pale inkling's hands, the other pouting over the fact she lost the battle for it. Laceless looks over to his left and that's when he sees Prince fighting Gloves for a different bag. He rushes in without a second thought, praying silently this doesn't turn as violent as it had been.

"Y'know, it isn't very fresh to keep fighting over this," Laceless hears Gloves say as he approaches. The green-haired inkling lets go with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I'll have better luck next time." With that, he hurries off. Prince turns his attention to Laceless, a silent understanding of why Gloves fled - anyone could be hostile, anyone could start an attack. "P-Prince!" Laceless stammers. "I was s-so worried that something happened to you, I didn't see you run away so I was scared th-that..." The other gives a small smile. "I appreciate that, Laceless, but let's go and find somewhere to set up a small camp. I'm sure we'll need one." "R-Right!" Its' a big relief to the shyer of the two that there was no intent of turning on the other, after all, only one can remain living.

It feels like they've been walking for hours before Prince stops in his tracks. "I think here's good enough," He says, turning to Laceless. "At least for now. I'll see what I can do here, you should keep exploring." "B-But Prince, what if something happens?" "I'm sure I'll be fine. After all-" Prince takes the bag off his shoulders and opens it, revealing a few knives and what appears to be some scraps of food. It's not clear if it's edible or not. "-I managed to get this from Gloves, thanks to you. Although... I do hope he's okay..." Laceless hesitates before taking a few steps away. "I-I'll look for water, I was going to do that but I was m-more worried about you..." He murmurs the last part before heading off with a wave to Prince, the other waving back.

And now he's on his own again. It's quiet as he treads through the woods, only the soft crunching of leaves under his feet making noise. A rustling of a bush twenty feet away gets his attention though, the little inkling's breath hitching in air as his limbs stiffen, ears perked. "W... Who's there!? I w-won't hurt you, I s-swear!" The words spill out of his mouth before he can think. He braces himself for the worst, flinching as the sound grows louder until it stops. He shuts his eyes and turns his head away as a presence draws closer.

"... Laceless?" A soft, cool voice laced with confusion comes from a female inkling, one that's so familiar. "M-Ms. Pacer?" Laceless opens an eye and sees N-Pacer standing in front of one of the X Bloods - the girl with long hair and bangs. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The female knight questions, but the other gives a look of disapproval. "I agreed to hunt with you, not socialize." "My apologies for caring about someone on my team, Omega, " N-Pacer's comeback is sharp. "Tch," Omega responds, grip tightening on a sickle in her hand as her gaze snaps away. "P-Prince asked if I could look for a water source wh-while he sets up camp," Laceless explains. N-Pacer gives a slow nod. "Just be careful. It's better to run if you think you're in a dangerous situation than trying to fight." With that tip of advice, N-Pacer gives a small smile and mouths "Good luck" before turning back to Omega, signaling to go back the way they came. The blue-haired turns to leave, but Laceless speaks up. "I.. I'm s-sorry about th-the loss of your teammate, M-Ms. Omega." A brief gleam of gratitude flashes in her hot pink eyes before they turn cold, the inkling not even responding before turning away.

After that encounter, Laceless feels slightly more relieved. At least someone else he knows is doing well, for now anyway. The small inkling carefully steps through the thicket of bushes. He's aware of how much sound he's making and veers towards a clearing. His relief is short-lived as he Callie comes from his right, pushing the younger inkling aside. He turns around as if to ask what she's running from before the female inkling falls, a shocked gasp coming from her lips and an awkward twist to her ankle. Before he could try and assist Callie, she looks over her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, just run!" She commands. "I don't know if he's still following me but I don't want someone else getting hurt!" The little monarch hesitates, but he flees after a few seconds. Across the clearing and into the trees, running until he feels safe again.

But how could you feel safe if you could be attacked any minute? How could you feel safe knowing people you've come to view as friends, people that have earned your trust, admiration, and respect turn on you? Laceless doesn't want to think about it, he just can't. He just has to keep going until he finds some source of water, he's got to make sure that if it truly is a game of the last squid standing that Prince is the one that goes on. That's when the feeling of relief comes back as the sound of rushing water in the distance signals that he's close. Laceless musters the last bit of strength he has to sprint towards the sound, only stopping when he sees a few figures already at the water's edge; Gloves and Specs.

There's a brief moment of tension as the younger inkling braces himself for a possible fight... But it never comes. The two are rather calm, the green-haired inkling is hanging out on the water's edge and the blue-haired inkling inspects some berries. Gloves gives a small wave to Laceless once he notices the new inkling, "We won't hurt you. It'd be pretty uncool to do that to a friend." Specs looks over his shoulder and nods before picking a few berries off the stalks. That's his mistake as he holds about seven of the orange-red berries in the palm of his hand. Before anyone could say anything, he lifts his hand to his mouth and eats the brightly colored berries. Within minutes, Laceless sees the color drain from Specs' face and his hands clutch around his waist, arms crossed over each other.

"Hey Specs, you good?" Gloves asks, voicing Laceless' concern. That's when things took a turn for the worse, Specs' eyes widening as he runs behind a tree, the sound of retching causes Laceless to wince and Gloves to rise to his feet. Once the other finally stops after a solid five minutes, he doesn't come back. He stays there, part of his body behind the trunk one hand grips onto tightly. That's when he collapses, breathing hard and shallow. "Specs!" "M-Mr. Specs!" Both inklings exclaim as Gloves takes the lead in running over, Laceless trailing behind him.

Another canon shot can be heard in the distance as Spec's body lay breathless. Gloves and Laceless exchange horrified looks at the realization that the canon shot is for Specs.

* * *

Specs coughed and gagged as he respawns on top of a bed in a familiar room - the room he was in before the mess all started. The inkling wildly looks around. "G... Goggles?" He says, but there's no answer. He adjusts the glasses on his face as he stands up, shakily walking over to a new addition - six screens of various and a remote with a paper that says "CLICK ME!" pointing to a power button. He doesn't trust it, but Specs follows the instructions. The screens turn on with the biggest being the primary focus; the sickly octoling named "Number 1749" stands attentively in front of a green-screen.

"If you are seeing this tape, it means that you have failed the test and have died," They say with a monotone voice. "It took several long hours of convincing to install respawn pads in the rooms slept in before the games began, so be grateful. You will be fed once per day while the games continue on. You will not be allowed to leave the room and may have some permanent damage varying with how you've fallen. The screens you see are what an audience sees, except with a much easier way to see multiple events. Anything projected onto the biggest screen is true to air, but the rest are not. There is also a list of players that show them by number and true name, along with their status of alive or deceased." Specs glances over to said screen - a red dot is next to his number and name.

As the video concludes, it's instantly shifted to live footage of what's going on. It seems as though it was focused on him, seeing Laceless' eyes well up with tears and Gloves providing a small bit of comfort. Looking at the smaller screens, he uses the remote to find feed of Blue Team. A wave of relief washes over him at the fact Bobble, although dying already, is still alive. After all, if he's still living, then she must be too, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated to update at a more regular pace, so please leave them if you can! <33


End file.
